


Be Mine, Brainy?

by Amarin_Rose



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: Brainy gets ambushed by proper Coluan courtship procedure.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Lyle Norg





	Be Mine, Brainy?

**Be Mine, Brainy?**

Wednesday, February 14th, 3007. It was the anniversary of an ancient Earth holiday known as ‘St. Valentines Day.’ A day for romance. 

A day on which Lyle Norg planned to declare his feelings for the object of his affections. If he could find him. Lyle was on the prowl, running down his elusive prey. …Well, not really. 99.97% of the time during daylight hours, Brainiac 5 could be found in his lab, so there was no need to search for him.

Still, he was headed towards Brainy’s lab with intent. Romantic intent.

Lyle poked just his head, and cautiously (as was only prudent), around the door of Brainy’s lab. Anyone with sense just knew that was practical, with all the explosive, or could-be-explosive-in-his-hands things Brainy worked with. After ascertaining that there weren’t any scarily bubbling beakers or sparking wires or other typical frights of Brainy’s lab – that, in fact, Brainy was working quietly at the computer – he dared to venture, “Brainy?”

Brainy continued to type rapidly on his computer, undoubtedly doing most of the calculations and coding in his head and transferring them via his own shorthand to the computer screen before him. “Mmm?” he finally grunted.

Querl was distracted; that was good. “How do Coluans conduct courting rituals?” Lyle asked with feigned casualness, as he came further into the room.

Normally Querl would have noticed the faked nonchalance, however, most of his attention at that moment was focused on his calculations. “The direct approach is appreciated by most of my brethren,” he replied absently. His typing sped up for almost a minute, and when he finally slowed down, he added, “The Sleepnet actually has quite a large personals section.”

A bit nonplussed at that second piece of evidence, Lyle nevertheless went forward into the breech. True, stealth and subtlety was his stock and trade, but being able to be blunt in this instance was a relief. “But, oh, say…someone coming up to someone else and saying, “I like you, would you go out with me?” without any preliminaries would be perfectly acceptable to a Coluan?”

Nodding vaguely, Brainy confirmed, “Yes, quite.” He peered closer at the calculations on his screen, before doing a double-take. “What?” He turned to stare bemusedly at Lyle. “Lyle, what did you…”

Hiding his smirk, Lyle leaned down to place a chaste kiss on those perfectly parted green lips. He pulled back just enough to look Querl in the eye and say, “I like you, Brainy. Go out with me?”

Those sparkling green eyes of Brainy’s widened, then a soft blue blush spread across his cheeks. “I…yes,” he agreed with a smile.

Lyle smiled back. And if it was more of a smirk at his plan having gone off perfectly, well…Brainy would never know.

And what Brainy didn’t know, he couldn’t use as a reason to get revenge upon Lyle.


End file.
